


Face to Face

by less_than_xiii



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, POV First Person, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_xiii/pseuds/less_than_xiii
Summary: Short and sweet (not really sweet) Mori of Dwight by Ghostface.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Face to Face

I don't know how many of us are left. I've heard faint screams in the distance. I have only encountered Jake since we were dropped in this place by the Entity. Jake had nodded at me and started dismantling a totem made of bone and sinew so I left him to try to find one of the dilapidated generators which are littered around this haunted street.

Laurie told us about this place and the killer that followed her into the fog, but that's not who is stalking us this time.

It was the Ghostface.

Making my way carefully into one of the abandoned houses, I listen for any sound of his presence. I hear nothing, but that doesn't mean much when we are up against this sneaky motherfucker.

The ground floor is empty of anything useful so I make my way up the stairs, the steps creaking faintly beneath me.

At first glance, the next floor seems as empty as the first, but I'm pleasantly surprised when I find a chest in a room further down the hall. I crouch down to begin wrangling the lock free when something compels me to glance through the doorway.

Ghostface is in the hallway, facing the other way.

With a sharp inhale I lurch to my feet and back away from the chest. I can only hope he didn't hear me come up. I quietly make my way to the other doorway in the room and crouch down.

My chest feels so tight like his cold hands are crushing around my sternum.

I can hear him take a step in the next room. I stay down, behind the wall. My breath feels harsh, and I remain frozen, desperate not to give away my hiding spot.

The floorboards creak. Is he coming closer?

Leaning forward, I bring my hand up to brace myself against the flaking paint. I get up slowly and take a careful step further towards the door. From here, I’m able to spot the top of the staircase, with an open window behind, promising me an escape.

My blood is rushing in my ears as I strain to see or hear anything that would tell me where he went. Perhaps he knew I was here, and was waiting for me on the other side of the wall.

In the distance, something comes crashing down. I freeze and hold my breath. There's a sudden noise in the hallway then I see a flurry of black as his cloaked figure rushes past the doorway I am hiding behind. Ghostface launches himself out the window I was just plotting to escape through. 

I let out a sigh of relief and adjust my glasses as my eyes continue to follow his shape disappear across the street. My hands grip the rough edge of the sill as I peer out into the dark. I quickly turn and begin to descend the stairs, stepping as softly as I know how, hoping he wouldn't return to continue searching for me.

The tension in my chest lifts as I make my way out the front door. I nervously glance towards the other house Ghostface had disappeared around, but there’s no sign of the killer's return. I move toward the light flicking above the generator located on the other side of the road. I kneel down and begin working on the machinery, trying to make it cooperate.

The wires spark weakly between my fingers as I glance up and down the street. Gravel crunches beneath me as I adjust my feet. The machine begins ticking, slowly coming to life. 

A crow stares at me from a trash can further up the street, twitching its head back and forth, as if it was waiting for me to make a mistake and betray me to the masked figure stalking me.

I decide to not give it the satisfaction as I focus on the grimy machine in front of me.

The wires feel tacky, as if coated in a layer of blood that I cannot see. I wipe my sweating palms on the front of my vest in an effort to scrub the feeling away. Groans and whistles tick out of the machine while I concentrate on the gears.

I was so involved in what my hands were doing, I made an amateur mistake. I forgot to look behind me. 

Gloved fingers harshly pulled me off of the generator and I let out a scream. Before I knew it I was tossed nonchalantly over a broad shoulder.

Despite how much I thrashed and wiggled, the killer continued to carry me. He didn't even flinch as I kicked his stomach as hard as I could.

I'm sure that at any second I will feel the harsh bite of a dull hook through my shoulder, so when the Ghostface flings me to the wet ground I am disoriented and confused.

I do my best to try to crawl away from the killer but he harshly presses his foot down on the small of my back. I try to struggle free at which he merely laughs. I’m filled with dread because I know, this time, a worse fate awaits me than the hook.

"Not so fast, babe," he says with a faint giggle. 

He suddenly straddles my waist and I barely have enough time for a shocked gasp before he buries his knife deep into my back. The Ghostface yanks it out and a fresh pain explodes as he stabs me again, this time in the side. I hear the wet crunch of steel against my ribs as he pulls it out of me again and tears are spilling from my eyes. He thrusts the knife again into my back and presses all of his weight down on the handle. I try to scream but I can only cough as I feel my lungs fill with hot liquid.

I can taste copper creeping up my throat as I choke. His hand wraps itself around the back of my neck as he pulls me up against his solid chest.

He is holding something in his free hand. A camera? Something cold presses itself against the side of my face and I realize it's his mask. I cough up blood and I feel it pouring out of my mouth. My vision is blurry but I can still see the bright flash of the camera flash alongside a mocking click.

He drops me onto the ground and my mind fades towards the dark. Another wet sound is emitted as he removes the knife for the final time. Before I am able to drift off, his boot shoves cruelly into my side and I am rolled onto my back. Blood bubbles out of my lips and nostrils. The taste is cloying and metallic. Squinting through the blur of tears I see Ghostface hover over me.

Crouching down, his hand comes down and grabs my shabby tie. He draws me in front of his gaping mask and I choke weakly, small droplets of blood dirtying the cheap plastic mask. There's nothing I can do in my final moments.

"What? Got nothing to say, baby boy? It's alright." His other hand strokes through my hair, in an insulting caress.

"I know we will have so much fun together."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This is actually my first fan fiction I've ever written and I couldn't have done it without the inspiration from the dead by baelight discord. ILY ALL
> 
> HUGE MASSIVE THANK YOU TO SUNI. TYSM AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER
> 
> Additional thank you to creeping grape <3


End file.
